


Вспоминая отца

by naid



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Marvel Zombies, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid





	Вспоминая отца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remembering Father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/201058) by [askani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askani/pseuds/askani). 



Всё, что осталось от Магнето, — груда дочиста обглоданных костей да обрывки некогда прискорбно известного плаща. Чуть приглушив неутолимую жажду человеческого мяса (по крайней мере, ненадолго), другие зомби стали беспокойно посматривать на его детей.

— Думаю, — начал Пьетро непринужденно, отходя с Вандой от толпы, — они ждут, что мы начнём причитать, как всякий раз делает Паркер, придя в себя после еды.

Словно по команде, зомби, когда-то бывший Человеком-Пауком, заплакал навзрыд, ревя по тёте и жене, которых он сожрал несколько дней тому назад.

Ванда облизала уголки рта, пытаясь отыскать ещё крапинку отцовской крови.

— Питер чересчур впечатлительный, — наконец пробормотала она. Взявшись за руки, близнецы брели по разгромленным улицам. — Мы станем помнить отца таким, каким он был, и не только на вкус.

— Его железную волю и дух, — с готовностью подсказал Пьетро.

Ванда кивнула.

— Его решимость и силу.

— Его мужество, — Пьетро нежно потянул сестру за руку, уводя в аллею, прочь от любопытных глаз. Он вынул из-за пазухи свёрток из знакомой фиолетовой ткани, что так любил их отец. — Его сердце.

— Ох, Пьетро! — глаза Ванды сверкнули голодным блеском. Хотя они не вчера умерли, для Пьетро сестра оставалась всё такой же красавицей. Может, даже краше. — Неужто это?..

— Конечно, — улыбнулся он почти ребячески, стаскивая ткань и показывая трофей. — В скорости есть свои преимущества. Остальные были так заняты, что ничего и не заметили.

Пьетро разорвал сердце пополам, и слов не осталось — всем завладел голод.

— Так и должно быть, — наконец ответила Ванда, деликатно вытирая рот остатками плаща. — Мы его дети. Мы заслуживаем лучшего, что он мог дать.


End file.
